


Fugitives

by haruka



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Rurouni Kenshin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soujirou and Kamatari are running for their lives from Shishio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugitives

Fugitives (Rurouni Kenshin)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Thunder clapped overhead and for a moment, the entire forest  
was bright as daylight. The fugitives saw their path and changed  
direction, ignoring the sheets of rain that soaked them as they ran  
hand-in-hand through the trees.

"Are they still after us?!" the redhaired one cried.

"We don't dare stop to find out!" answered the other, dark-  
haired one. "We're almost there, just a little further!"

Lightning flashed and the redhead squealed in terror. "Did I  
ever tell you, Soujirou, how much I hate lightning and thunder?"

"I'd hate it, too, if I carried that lightning rod you call a  
weapon!"

"This weapon may save my life if Shishio-sama catches up to  
us!"

"If he catches up to us, Kamatari, nothing will save your life or  
mine." The young man named Soujirou nodded ahead. "There it is!"

Another lightning flash outlined the rustic cabin in the small  
clearing. Kamatari was never so happy to see anything in his life, and  
put on an extra burst of speed, half-dragging the surprised Soujirou  
along with him.

"Kamatari your strength! My arm!"

"Move faster, slowpoke, and it won't hurt you!" Kamatari  
teased. Both of them knew no one could match Soujirou in speed  
when he made an effort. Soujirou laughed at Kamatari's joke and the  
two of them burst into cabin simultaneously, dripping and giggling.

"Oh, it feels good to be out of that storm!" Kamatari declared.   
His mulberry-coloured hair, which sometimes looked more purple  
than red, was plastered to his pretty face and neck, and his green  
womens' kimono felt heavy with rain. He laid aside his oogama a  
long wooden pole with a deadly curved scythe at one end and an iron  
ball and chain at the other and began unfastening the kimono ties.   
"You said there were blankets and supplies here?"

Soujirou had stopped to watch Kamatari as soon as they closed  
the door behind them. Even soaked with rain, his kimono mud-  
splattered and his hair stuck to his face, Honjou Kamatari was still the  
most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He didn't realize the other boy  
was awaiting an answer to his question until Kamatari snapped his  
fingers in front of his eyes.

"Sou-chan? You in there? The blankets?

"Blankets ...." Oh right, Kamatari had asked for blankets. He  
needed them himself, as he was starting to shiver. "I'll get them," he  
said, and walked over to a tall cabinet, wet footprints left in his wake.

Kamatari followed Soujirou's progress with interested ruby  
eyes. If anyone had told him a month ago that he would come to love  
Seta Soujirou more than he ever loved Shishio, he'd have laughed in  
their face or possibly just cut their head off.

He and Soujirou were both honourable members of Shishio's  
Juppongatana. In fact, Soujirou had been Shishio's right hand raised  
and trained to be a perfect killing machine. Boyish-faced Tenken no  
Soujirou, with speed, agility, and swordsmanship that no one save  
Shishio could match. He'd lost all emotions except enjoyment early in  
life, so killing meant nothing to him. He could, and had, slit throats  
while wearing a pleasant smile. That smile in itself was a weapon;  
unnerving to any opponent who tried to read his empty mind, only to  
lose their life in the attempt. Kamatari couldn't beat him in combat,  
accepting his defeat with only minimal complaint. However, his skill  
with the 60 pound oogama was unparalleled, and he frankly hadn't  
cared whether it be friend or foe who got in his way when he used it.   
He'd joined with Shishio in an attempt to get closer to the man, but it  
was never close enough for Kamatari. Shishio knew the young gay  
boy loved him, but only showed interest in him as a warrior.

A month ago, shedding tears of frustration one night, he'd  
confided in Soujirou. He'd really only expected to use the sword  
master as a sounding board, as genuine sympathy was beyond the  
emotion-devoid boy. That made it doubly shocking when Soujirou  
gently took his chin in his hand and kissed him. He confessed to  
Kamatari that being near him had brought back those emotions  
everyone thought were lost to him, and he'd only been waiting   
hoping that Kamatari would notice him as well.

It worked. The sweet kiss, the look of love in Soujirou's  
obsidian eyes eyes that previously revealed nothing and his vow of  
commitment; these combined made Kamatari re-think everything he  
held dear. It wasn't long before he realized how fond of Soujirou he  
was himself, and in the days that passed, that fondness turned to  
genuine love. Neither of them wanted to fight for Shishio anymore,  
but both kept up their facade of dedication. Soujirou continued to  
smile winningly in the presence of others, while Kamatari mooned  
loudly over Shishio to anyone who'd listen. Secretly, however, they  
were planning their escape.

The time had finally come the previous day. Shishio was away  
and not expected to return until the following morning. Soujirou and  
Kamatari had been assigned to different targets and were supposed to  
leave as well. They planned to leave separately and meet up in the  
city. It all would have worked out if not for the meddling Hoji, who  
had somehow become suspicious of the young couple. He had them  
both followed, and receiving the report that they had gone against  
orders and joined together, he immediately sent word to Shishio.

Their former leader's intolerance for traitors was swift and  
sure. A reward was put on their capture, and the remaining  
Juppongatana plus any number of foot soldiers were now in pursuit of  
them. Shishio himself was out looking, and so far they had narrowly  
escaped him twice. They could only hope their luck would hold out.

Soujirou retrieved the blankets and brought them over while  
Kamatari finished undressing. Soujirou found himself once more  
captivated as he admired his lithe, slender body and perfect skin.   
Wishing he could stare at Kamatari's nude form all day, he  
nevertheless wrapped a warm blanket around the other boy's  
shoulders.

"Thank you." Kamatari smiled. "Now get yourself out of  
those wet clothes while I see if I can get a fire going."

You've got mine going already, Soujirou thought  
mischievously as he slipped out of his soggy sandals and watched  
Kamatari kneel in front of the fireplace.

Thank goodness there are matches here, Kamatari thought as  
he held one to the kindling in the hearth. He didn't relish the thought  
of spending all night damp and cold, although, he mused with a glance  
over his shoulder to where Soujirou had just slipped out of his  
kimono, there was a lot to be said for body heat ....

Soujirou looked up and smiled at him. The flames were  
beginning to lick at the kindling and their light was reflected in  
Kamatari's eyes. He wrapped a blanket around himself and went to sit  
by the other boy.

"Wouldn't it be nice if this were our place?" Kamatari said.   
"And we didn't have to worry about Shishio-sama or anyone else?"

"I could live very happily here with you," Soujirou said softly.   
Kamatari looked at him, and they leaned in for a tender kiss.

Soujirou wondered how he ever functioned without emotions.   
The feelings whenever he was near Kamatari particularly while  
touching him were so strong as to be overwhelming. His arms went  
around the other boy drawing him closer as their kiss grew deeper.  
Kamatari responded avidly, entwining his own slender fingers in  
Soujirou's hair, parting his lips slightly to allow entrance of his  
tongue. Soujirou obliged, darting and probing within Kamatari's  
sweet mouth. The redhead's tongue played with his own, and  
Soujirou felt himself responding in other regions of his body.

Kamatari noticed as well, and pulled back to smile knowingly  
at him. He delicately licked the tip of a finger, then his hand  
descended, disappearing between Soujirou's legs. The shock of his  
cool palm wrapping around Soujirou's manhood drew a surprised gasp  
from the dark-haired boy. He looked at Kamatari and noted the  
mischievous gleam in his eyes just before he lowered his head to  
Soujirou's lap. A low hiss of pleasure was his response as Kamatari  
licked along the top of his member, then under it, tickling his scrotum  
with teasing darts of his tongue. He had to struggle not to twist  
Kamatari's hair in his fist before his lover finally rewarded his  
patience by taking him in his mouth. Soujirou closed his eyes  
gratefully, savoring the million thrilling sensations that exploded  
within him at Kamatari's ministrations.

Kamatari could tell the effect he was having on Soujirou and it  
made him feel wonderful. There wouldn't be many opportunities for  
the two of them to be alone together in the next few days, and he  
wanted the memory of this one to stay with Soujirou through their  
upcoming trials. With slow, measured strokes of his tongue, and  
gentle scraping with his teeth, he soon had Soujirou fighting to contain  
himself. Kamatari knew Soujirou was trying to spare him from  
swallowing his seed, so he simply wrapped his arms around the  
Tenken's hips, drawing him even deeper into his throat.

That was all Soujirou could stand, and he exploded inside  
Kamatari's mouth. The beautiful young man swallowed him without  
hesitation, and made a wicked show of licking his lips afterwards.

"Kama ... tari," Soujirou gasped.

"I know, love," the redhead whispered. He kissed him softly,  
and Soujirou tasted himself, inhaling his own scent on Kamatari's  
person. He felt himself growing hard again.

"That wasn't enough for you?" Kamatari purred. "Well, let's  
see what we can do about that ...."

"I _know_ what we can do about it." Soujirou grinned and  
pulled the other boy closer. He slid his hands down Kamatari's back  
to his rear and massaged the soft cheeks. Kamatari moaned in  
pleasure and undulated slowly against Soujirou, his member becoming  
aroused by the motion. One of Soujirou's hands moved into  
Kamatari's lap and wrapped around him, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Eep! Sou-chan!" Kamatari nipped his shoulder lightly in  
punishment, but Soujirou only laughed. He began sliding his hand up  
and down on Kamatari's manhood, enjoying every detail of his lover's  
expression. His other hand slipped behind the redhead and a finger  
pressed against his anus in suggestion. Kamatari gave an eager little  
mew and nodded, but that wasn't enough for Soujirou, who grinned  
mischievously.

"Tell me you want me," he said, tapping his finger against the  
other boy teasingly while his other hand continued work on the  
hardened penis.

"Beast," Kamatari groaned.

"All you have to do is say it and I'll make you feel _very_  
good...."

"What if I don't?"

Soujirou's eyes twinkled. "Then I'll stop."

Kamatari moaned. "I ought to mount your head on a pole, you  
arrogant bastard."

"But you won't," Soujirou told him, squeezing his manhood at  
the same time he pressed more firmly against his anus. "Because you  
love me."

"Ha!" Kamatari's eyes flashed, his face flushed prettily. "Who  
would love a smiley-faced psycho boy like you?"

"Maybe a bloodthirsty, cross-dressing, gender-confused boy  
like you?" Soujirou pulled Kamatari onto his lap so that the latter  
could feel the aroused member pressing at his puckered opening.   
Kamatari couldn't suppress a groan and slipped his arms around  
Soujirou's neck. He kissed him hungrily.

"I want you," he whispered, wrapping his legs around the other  
boy's waist.

"I knew it." Soujirou smiled smugly.

Kamatari's jaw dropped. "Why, you !" his protest was cut off  
by Soujirou's lips on his own, accompanied by more stimulation of his  
penis and a probing at his rectum. He shifted slightly to allow  
Soujirou entrance, releasing a soft sigh as he was slowly filled with  
him. They moved together in unison, nothing on Earth could have  
distracted them as they lost themselves in one another until the  
moment when release came and they lay breathless in each other's  
arms.

"Sou-chan," Kamatari murmured, "I've never been as happy as  
I am right now."

Soujirou stroked Kamatari's hair. "No matter what happens  
from here on out, they can never take away what we've had together."

Kamatari planted a quick kiss on Soujirou's lips. "Let's play!"  
he suggested, jumping to his feet, leaning down to slap him on top of  
the head. "You're It!"

"I'm what?" Soujirou said in confusion, but got the idea as  
soon as Kamatari sprinted away from him. Running was an invitation  
to be chased, and Soujirou wasn't about to decline the invitation   
especially not with Kamatari's pretty derriere just out of reach. He  
leaped up and began the pursuit.

The following hours were filled with games in which the boys  
chased, wrestled, and made love repeatedly, interspersed with brief  
rest periods before one or the other began the teasing again. The fire  
was burning low and the faintest hint of colour touched the sky when  
they were finally content to lie with one another, fingers entwined.

"What kind of future do you think we'll have if Shishio-sama  
doesn't find us?" Kamatari asked softly.

Soujirou tightened his hold around Kamatari's shoulders. "The  
best. We'll leave Kyoto, maybe go to Tokyo. We'll stop killing   
totally. It's the only way we'll blend in with normal people and keep  
from drawing attention to ourselves. We'll ... we'll have to give up  
our weapons."

Kamatari gave a light laugh as he glanced over to where his  
huge oogama lay propped against a wall. "I guess it would be hard to  
go unnoticed lugging that around, huh?"

"Same with my sword they're outlawed, after all." He  
nuzzled Kamatari's ear. "But we'll get by. And we'll be happy."

"I know we will," Kamatari murmured, and tilting his chin up,  
they kissed.

"Over here! A cabin!"

The boys broke off their kiss abruptly and stared fearfully into  
each other's eyes. They'd recognize Hoji's voice in their sleep.

"Surround it. Keep them from escaping. I'll kill them both  
myself."

There was no question who _that_ was.

The fugitives got to their feet and quickly grabbed their  
weapons. Kamatari gave Soujirou a rueful look. "Didn't have to go  
without them for long, did we?"

Soujirou reached out, and taking Kamatari's hand in his, gave  
it a kiss. "See you in Hell, my love."

Kamatari winked back, his eyes shimmering with tears. "I'll  
be waiting."

\--

 

(1998)

No characters here are mine.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
